


Pride Day

by smolbirbplant



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Bisexual, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Pride Day, Sentence of Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Tristan is in charge of a new event as Degrassi; 'Pride Day'. Students wear things that they are prideful of. Tristan is confused when Miles insists on wearing blue purple and pink instead of covering himself in rainbows for the day.Single mention of Porn, but nothing explicit.





	

‘Pride Day’ An event that the QSA came up with for degrassi high in which students wear things that they are proud of. From football jerseys to show choir costumes it was a day to look at the things that everybody loved. The QSA was planning on wearing rainbows and giving out rainbow pins to students that wanted a subtle way to show their pride in their sexuality. 

Tristan was planning on joining them even though he never went to any of their meetings. He was excited and Miles thought that his excitement was adorable. Tristan had asked his boyfriend to meet him at school early to help set up the auditorium for the Pride day assembly. 

Miles showed up at 6:30 to see students hanging balloons and setting up chairs. He looked around until he saw the back of a tall skinny kid with perfectly combed black hair. Miles walked up behind his boyfriend and put his arms around him. Tristan leaned into the embrace and continued to tell the niner where to put the pride day banner. When the banner was hung he turned around. 

“You’re here early,” Tristan said before he leaned down and pecked Miles’ lips. 

“I was told to be here to help, but it looks like you’ve already got an army on the job,” Miles looked up at the small rainbows that had been painted on Tristan’s face and smiled.

“I wanted to make sure that we matched,” Tristan looked down at what Miles was wearing. He was wearing a tee-shirt that was a light blue on the left half and split down the middle there was a seam connecting two pieces of fabric the second of which was a light purple. The shirt was tucked into his pair of salmon shorts that were held up by a brown belt.

“What do you mean?,” Miles was confused. He had specifically picked his outfit so that it was the same colors as the bisexuality pride flag.

“We gotta cover you in rainbows,” Tristan’s hands slid from Miles’s shoulders to grab his hands. “You would look really cute,” Miles pulled his hands away from Tristan’s.

“I wore this for pride day,” Miles gestured down at his outfit.

“Where did you even find a shirt that ugly?” Tristan asked. Miles rolled his eyes and started to leave the room. “Miles,” Tristan followed him out the door and into the hallway. “Why don’t you want to get dressed up for pride day? It’s not like you're in the closet or anything,” Miles continued to swiftly walk down the hall with Tristan on his tail. “You openly have a boyfriend which makes you pretty gay,” 

Miles stopped. And turned around to look at Tristan.

“What?” Tristan asked.

“I’m not gay,”

“Then what does this relationship mean to you?” Tristan was glad that Miles had gone so far down the hallway so that nobody was around them. “What am I to you?”

“You’re my incredibly smart, brave, and sexy boyfriend,” Miles said. “And I like you,” Miles grabbed Tristan’s hands. “A lot,” 

“That sounds pretty damn gay,” Tristan smiled.

Miles Looked down at the ground.” I like you, think you’re incredibly sexy and have watched a fair share of gay porn, but I’m still not gay,” Miles let go of Tristan’s hands. “I’m bisexual,”

Tristan chuckled. “Isn’t that the thing that guys say when they’re questioning their sexuality, but don't have enough balls to actually come out?”

“Or they are actually to girls as well as guys,” Miles looked up at Tristan and waited for a response.

There was a pause.

“Am I not enough for you?” Tristan asked.

“You are more than enough for me,” Miles put his hand on Tristan’s cheek. “You are so much more than I could ever need,” Miles pulled Tristan’s neck down and kissed him.

Tristan kissed him back for a bit then they both pulled back.

“I’m not going to say that I completely understand this or how you feel or what you’re going through, but I love you and I know what it is like to have people not completely accept you,” Tristan took a deep breath. “So I will try just for you,”

Miles smiled and put his arms around Tristan’s neck. “I love you too,” Miles pulled Tristan into a kiss and couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
